


A New Start

by Regenpelz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: Maybe androids aren't so bad after all. - Gavin comes to a realization.





	A New Start

Gavin Reed looked up from his computer screen. He groaned in frustration. Christmas was slowly nearing and he never really liked it, ever since he was a kid. Especially because of his parents. He never got what he wanted anyway, his parents were always too focused on his older brother. He hated them, his mother, his father, and most of all his brother.   
Another thing he hated was androids. Most of all he hated a certain RK800 android, which was named Connor. The android sent by CyberLife to replace him as a detective and many others. A prototype and even CyberLife's most advanced android so far. A deviant. A fucking deviant. And yet, he didn’t know if it really was hate he felt, or jealousy, or maybe something entirely else. 

Androids had gained their own rights and were seen as individuals after the revolution, and many people started to see that they were indeed alive. Even Gavin’s eyes were opened a bit. And even though he was a complete asshole towards the other, showing him nothing more, nothing less than hatred and negativity, he would always find a cup of coffee on his desk when he came to work. He knew it had to be from Connor. He just knew it. He didn’t like it, but he slowly started to like the android. 

Gavin leaned back in his chair, needing a break from work. He looked around, his gaze falling onto Connor. Said android looked up from his computer as well and their eyes met. A small and soft smile appeared on the android’s face and Gavin caught himself smiling slightly as well. After a short while Gavin looked away, he stood up and made his way to the break room. He needed a coffee.

He entered the break room and found himself all alone in there, so he poured himself coffee into a cup. Quiet footsteps were to be heard and Connor entered the break room as well. “Good evening, Detective Reed.” He greeted him politely, still smiling softly. Gavin looked at him and mumbled a greeting back. He didn’t look at the android and made his way out of the break room, Connor went to pour some coffee into a cup as well.   
Gavin sighed and turned back, walking to Connor again. “Okay, Tincan, can I ask you something?” He started. Connor looked at him. “Well yes, of course you can, Detective.” 

“Do you always put a coffee on my desk when I’m coming to work?” Gavin asked. Connor hesitated for a moment, probably thinking. “Yes. It is indeed me who does this. I thought it would be a good idea since we didn’t have a good start. But of course I will stop if it annoys you.” He answered. Gavin was speechless for a moment. “N-no, it’s okay. Uhmm... Thanks, I guess. You know you didn’t have to do this, right?” Gavin replied. “I know that I didn’t have to do it, yes, but I wanted to do it. I thought that we should maybe start things over. That maybe we could even be friends one day.” Connor told him.

Gavin smiled. “Yeah. I guess that this is a good idea.” Connor looked at him, taking the cup of coffee, heading for the exit. “Maybe even more than friends one day.” He said as he left to go to his desk. Gavin stood there with his mouth open. Did that android just flirt with him? Gavin could swear he even saw Connor winking at him, before he left. 

But he decided to just leave it be and take things as they were now. So he made his way back to his desk, thinking about what Connor had said. Maybe it is what he wanted to, maybe even needed. A friend. Or even more.


End file.
